Stained Memories
by DigiExpert
Summary: Snip. Snip. The scissors cut another strip from the photograph and fell into Kimberly’s lap. It was one of the few she had left of him... Kimberly found more photos of a hated ex, and memories come forth... Warning: Femslash[OneShot]


**Again, this was another fic I wrote in a notebook today. I quickly typed it up onto the computer. It is also for the prsw22 challenge on LJ. It uses the concept "photograph". Enjoy!**

**Warning: This fic features femslash and is AU. If you don't like it, don't read. I don't want to see reviews about these. You were warned.**_  
_

_Snip. Snip._ The scissors cut another strip from the photograph and fell into Kimberly's lap. It was one of the few she had left of _him_. He who'd used and abused her. He who'd forced her into sex with him, leaving her in tears after he'd grunted and left. No more. Like the scissors, she was determined. As the last strip fell, so did the last tear. A knock on her dorm door startled her, and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Come in," she called softly.

Katherine slipped inside, shutting the door behind her. In her hands was a notebook and a slim textbook. "Hey, Kim, I thought we could study…Kim, what's wrong? You've been crying." Katherine then noticed the strips in Kimberly's lap. Immediately she made the connection. She set her books aside and sat on Kimberly's bed, wrapping her arms about the girl. She pulled Kimberly against her. "Him again?" she asked softly.

Kimberly nodded and began to cry again. She had told herself she wouldn't, but her body didn't listen. Katherine let her cry her heart out. She simply rubbed Kimberly's back, knowing the action helped to calm Kimberly down. Every so often, Kimberly just needed held, especially when thoughts of her ex came back to haunt her. He had been the guy Kimberly had left Tommy for. He had been the guy who truly cared about Kimberly… for the first year. Then he slowly began to change, becoming more abusive.

Katherine remembered many a night when Kimberly had come to her, upset, but too scared to do anything. Katherine fell in love with the girl all over again, and after accidentally kissing Kimberly one night, she knew she'd be able to treat Kimberly so much better. Kimberly had soon reciprocated her feelings. In the end, Kimberly firmly stood her ground and told Curtis she didn't want him, didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore. Katherine stood behind Kimberly, tightly holding her hand. Curtis had been too speechless to react, but as the two turned to leave, they heard him sneer, "Lousy bitch. Can't take a real man, so you took a woman instead? Dirty whore." Katherine had promptly marched back to him and gave him a right hook to his jaw before rejoining Kimberly.

That had been over two months ago. Katherine had kept an eye on Kimberly and made sure her ex never brought harm upon her. There were the times though, when Kimberly's memories got the best of her. Now was one of those times. "Where did you find those pictures?" asked Katherine. As far as she knew, Kimberly had thrown all the pictures away.

"In an old textbook," replied Kimberly, sniffling.

Katherine leaned over and kissed Kimberly softly. "He's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

Kimberly nuzzled against Katherine's neck. "Why was I so stupid?" she mumbled.

"Shhh…you weren't stupid. He was fine until he changed. You did nothing wrong."

Kimberly continued to cry into Katherine's neck until she could cry no more. Katherine continued to hold her and rub her back. When Kimberly finally raised her head, Katherine smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've something for you," she whispered.

Kimberly looked up at her questioningly. Katherine didn't answer, but instead reached over to her textbook. She flipped through the pages until something fluttered out. Katherine picked it up and handed it off to Kimberly. "Something new for you to have," she said.

Kimberly realized it was a photograph. She studied it. There she was, laughing. Katherine's arms were around her neck, and she was laughing as well. They had been at the park that day, out with friends. Someone had snapped the couple together, and Katherine had managed to get her hands on the photograph. "It's…us…" trailed Kimberly.

Katherine nodded and reached for the empty picture frame beside Kimberly's bed. She slipped the photograph inside and studied it, smiling. "A new photograph for a new beginning." Katherine placed the frame back on the night stand. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck.

"With many more to come," murmured Kimberly.

**Short, but sweet. Please review.**


End file.
